


【Evanstan】捣蛋鬼和小结巴

by oceanmoonhurricane



Category: RPS
Genre: Evanstan - Freeform, M/M, 斜线有意义, 桃包 - Freeform, 甜文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 07:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19224376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanmoonhurricane/pseuds/oceanmoonhurricane
Summary: 儿童节贺文(？)，没营养小短篇，无脑就完事。青梅竹马，一见钟情





	【Evanstan】捣蛋鬼和小结巴

“Chris，你Rogers叔叔要结婚了，想请你去做花童你愿意吗？”Evans夫人问道。  
Chris眼珠子一转：“有好处吗？”  
“无限量蛋糕供应。”  
“我愿意！”Chris立刻答应。

小孩子七八岁正是猫嫌狗厌的年纪，Chris Evans尤甚。Scott揉着红通通的泪眼，委屈的想，我要是没哥哥就好了。两人明明说好每天轮流看电视，Chris却还是来抢他的遥控器，Scott比他小两岁，力气没他大，又被他欺负惯了，根本无力反抗。  
Evans夫人从外面回来就看到小儿子坐在楼梯口掉眼泪，大儿子则翘着脚美滋滋的倚在沙发上看米老鼠，“Chris，你的礼服送来了，来试试。”  
黑色西装白衬衫，外加精巧的小领结，Chris臭美的对着镜子转了一圈。刚想向老妈讨两句夸就被照着额头敲了个脑瓜崩，“不准再欺负你弟弟。”  
“我只是逗逗他……”Chris揉了揉脑袋，底气不足的辩解。  
“明天你给我老实一点，不准捣乱，不准欺负小朋友，”Evans夫人殷殷叮嘱：“另一位花童是你Barnes叔叔的侄子，你们两个好好相处，知道吗？”  
“知道了，知道了。”Chris大人样的摆摆手，“老妈你真啰嗦。”  
第二天Chris美滋滋的穿上小西装，揣着从Scott那里搜刮来的夹心软糖被妈妈带着去了婚礼现场。  
Chris好奇的四处打量，这是一场海边婚礼，来的人并不多，他熟悉的Rogers叔叔旁边站着一位没见过的棕发男人，两人正在说话，Chris看到Rogers叔叔在那人脸上迅速亲了一下，抬起头时看到他们，便露出一个大大的笑容，带着身边的人走了过来。  
“Chris，好久不见。”Rogers叔叔弯下腰打招呼。  
“Rogers叔叔，你今天真英俊。”Chris嘴甜的夸奖。  
“你也是。”男人揉了揉他的脑袋，又向他介绍：“这是Barnes叔叔。”  
“你好，Barnes叔叔。”Chris伸出小手。  
“你好。”Barnes郑重的握住他的手掌。Chris瞬间决定喜欢这个刚认识的叔叔，他可不像别的大人那样觉得和他握手很可笑，把他当做不满三岁的小屁孩。  
两人刚松开手就听到有人奶声奶气的叫：“Bucky叔叔！”  
Chris看着不远处跑过来的小男孩，下意识攥住Evans夫人的衣角：“妈妈，他真好看。”  
那确实是个过分好看的男孩，圆鼓鼓的脸颊，猫似的碧绿眼瞳，小鼻子小嘴巴，棕色的卷发俏皮可爱。  
他扑上来抱住Barnes叔叔的腰，两人叽里咕噜的说了一串周围人听不懂的话，Chris心里跟猫抓似的，在旁边捉着自己的尾巴打转，最后只能捅了捅Rogers叔叔的腰问：“叔叔，这是我今天的搭档吗？”  
他鬼头鬼脑的样子把Steve逗笑了，牵着他的手大方介绍：“这是Sebastian Stan，他妈妈是你Barnes叔叔的朋友。”  
Barnes曾经因为种种缘故流亡罗马尼亚，在他最困难的时刻，Stan夫人给了他极大的帮助。后来他被Steve寻回，罗马尼亚又发生动乱，在神盾局的帮助下Barnes夫人便带着儿子一起定居美国。  
“你好，我是Chris Evans。”Steve话音刚落Chris便赶紧朝人搭话，殷勤的模样引的他妈妈惊奇的看了他好几眼。

“……Sebastian Stan。”那小男孩英语不太熟练，口齿含糊，说完自己的名字他便害羞的躲到了刚走过来的Stan夫人的背后，怯怯的看着Chris。  
“他有点害羞。”Stan夫人笑着揉了揉儿子的脑袋：“Seb，去跟哥哥玩一会儿吧。”“不要……”Sebastian躲着不愿意出来。  
“吃糖，Seb。”Chris从兜里掏出几颗软糖，十分自来熟的叫了人家的昵称。  
“只有，我妈妈才，叫我Seb……” 小孩儿不开心的撇撇嘴，终于从妈妈背后走了出来。  
Chris便嬉笑着上去牵住他的手：“那以后再加一个我。我是你哥哥。”  
Scott原本正在沙滩上堆房子，忽然发现自己哥哥领着一个小男孩儿走了过来。  
“你会堆城堡吗？我教你堆城堡吧。”Chris领着Sebastian蹲在了Scott旁边：“ 这是我弟弟Scott Evans。”  
Scott赶紧向他打招呼，Sebastian抿着嘴唇朝他笑了笑当做打招呼。大概是因为说话不流利，他不太喜欢开口。  
Evans兄弟两人合作，一个搭建城堡，一个挖护城河，Scott甚至从海里舀了海水灌出一条像模像样的小河流。  
“哥哥，衣服，会脏……”Sebastian在旁边结结巴巴的提醒。  
他和Chris要做花童，就穿了漂亮的小西装，玩了这一会儿后者的裤脚已经粘上了一层沙子。  
听到他喊哥哥，Chris高兴的拉着他的手：“没关系，等会儿拍拍就好，你也来一起玩。”  
Sebastian有些心动，他嘟着小脸蛋，一脸严肃的仔细卷好袖子，准备加入城堡建设大业。Chris递给他一个塑料小桶和一个小铲子，吩咐：“Seb，你帮忙运沙子就行，沙子里有贝壳，小心割到手。”  
Sebastian乖巧的点点头，正要开工三人就听到一声怪笑：“Evans，这个小结巴是你媳妇吗？”  
不远处一个与Chris年纪差不多大的胖胖的男生带着两个小跟班朝他们喊话。  
Gordon与Evans兄弟积怨已久，因此Chris一点也不客气，站起来与他对峙：“滚开，别打扰我们。”  
Scott在学校里总是被Gordon欺负，但是有哥哥帮他撑腰他毫不畏惧的站在Chris身后朝Gordon做了个鬼脸。而Sebastian愣了一会儿才反应过来小结巴是在喊他，脸上瞬间蒙上了一层红色，他更紧的闭着嘴唇，一句话也不想说了。  
Gordon上前一步，拎起Sebastian旁边的小桶：“这个借我用用。”  
“不借。”Chris一把把桶夺了回来。  
Gordon在跟班面前被闪了面子，瞬间气的脸颊通红，他将矛头对准站在一边的Sebastian：“结巴鬼，话都说不清楚，滚回你妈妈怀里吃奶去。”  
“不准骂Seb！”Chris恼了，冲上去和他打成一团。Gordon虽然体型比较大，但是Chris打架经验丰富，两人在地上滚成一团。  
其他四个孩子在旁边手足无措，Gordon那边的一个小孩忽然推了Sebastian一把：“都怪你这个结巴鬼。”  
Scott立刻推了回去：“明明是你们先骂人。”  
Steve和Bucky找过来的时候，就看到六个孩子打成一团。Chris与Gordon不分上下，Sebastian虽然性子腼腆，打起架来倒是丝毫不认输，那个最开始推他的孩子被他按在地上一顿好揍。Scott脸上挂彩，却很勇敢的没有哭。  
Steve领着Gordon三人去了隔壁海滩，把他送回父母身边，回来的时候Bucky正对着Chris和Sebastian发愁：“Steve，衣服坏了怎么办？婚礼马上要开始了。”  
三个小孩儿在沙地里滚了一圈儿，身上沾满了沙子，衣服也湿了一大片。Scott可以先凑合一会儿，其他两人却还要当花童，再订衣服也来不及了。

“对不起Bucky叔叔，都怪我，我不该跟Gordon打架。”Chris首先道歉。  
闻言，Sebastian焦急的拉住他的衣袖结结巴巴的说：“不，不怪哥哥，是那个人，先，先欺负我。”  
“我知道，”Bucky摸了摸两人的头：“Chris，谢谢你保护Sebastian。”  
Chris有些不好意思的笑了一下，随即又焦急拽了拽自己的西装下摆：“叔叔，衣服脏了怎么办？”  
“没关系，我的衣服也脏了。”Steve指了指自己西装外套上的沙粒和湿痕：“穿着脏西装结婚也挺有趣的。”  
一旁的Bucky闻言脱了鞋子，卷起西装的裤腿赤脚站在沙滩上：“孩子们，随意一点。”他露出一个温和的笑容，又帮Steve解开领带，“不完美就是完美。”  
Steve握住他的手亲了亲，又安慰快急哭的两个小朋友：“没关系的，这些只是形式，今天来的都是朋友，没有人会在意这个。”  
刚过来的娜塔莎点了点头，接话道：“别担心，他们只要能结婚就心满意足了。”她把百合花和戒指盒子递给Chris和Evans：“婚礼要开始了，去吧。”

婚礼进行曲的声音缓缓响起，两位光着脚卷着裤腿的新郎手牵手一起走过了鲜花拱门，在他们身后，Chris和Sebastian也拉着手慢慢走过洒满白玫瑰的红毯。  
“Steve Rogers，你是否愿意与Bucky Barnes缔结婚约？无论是顺境或逆境，富裕或贫穷，健康或疾病，快乐或忧愁，你都将毫无保留地爱他，对他忠诚直到永远？”  
“我愿意。”  
“Bucky Barnes，你是否愿意与Steve Rogers缔结婚约？无论是顺境或逆境，富裕或贫穷，健康或疾病，快乐或忧愁，你都将毫无保留地爱他，对他忠诚直到永远？”  
“我愿意。”  
两个小朋友高高举起戒指盒子，银色的指环闪闪发光。  
音乐低了下去，海风吹拂，漫天的玫瑰花瓣飘飘洒洒。在众人的欢呼中神父宣布：“你们可以亲吻了。”  
灿烂的阳光和花朵簇拥着这对拥吻的新人，Chris看着笑的眉眼弯弯的Sebastian，忽然凑上去在他软嫩的脸蛋上啾了一口：“Sebastian长大也嫁给我吧。”

**Author's Note:**

> 系列文，有后续


End file.
